Love Camp
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: Clint and Natasha are counselors at summer camp. Will their friendship turn into more?" An AU where Clint and Nat are camp counselors.


Clint was looking forward to this summer. He had an interesting first year of University. He was studying Archaeology. But now he was ready to let lose after a busy year. Pepper had asked him if he would like to volunteer as a Counsellor. Her brother Phil and his wife Melinda organized a summer camp every year for kids aged from 8 to 11. Clint had said yes. It would be fun to spend a summer with little rugrats.

Currently, he was in the car with Pepper and her boyfriend Tony. Tony was an engineering major in Clint's University. The man was a genius. Tony usually spent his free time inventing new things. Clint wondered how Pepper managed to convince him to leave his workshop and come.

Tony turned towards him and said, "So, Clint, we can find you a girlfriend at camp."

Clint said, "Tony, I want to enjoy my summer. Plus I don't need a girlfriend."

Tony said, "Oh come on, just think about all other lady counsellors. I bet some of them are hot."

Clint said, "You do know your girlfriend's sitting right besides you."

Pepper said, "Don't worry I'll keep him in line. But he is right. You need to find someone."

Clint groaned, "Pepper."

Pepper said, "I'm just saying you should give it a try."

Clint sighed and said, "We'll see."

But Clint was already thinking about it. He broke up with his last girlfriend Bobbi at the start of the semester. After that he concentrated solely on his studies. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hook up with someone.

He could see the camp come in to view. Maybe he'll meet someone with whom he connects.

Natasha Romanov breathed the fresh air as she got out of the car. She looked towards the camp. She had agreed to volunteer as a counsellor. One of the Director's was a friend of Sharon's cousin. Sharon was her dorm mate at the University. She and her boyfriend Steve came here every year. This year Sharon invited Natasha to come as well. Natasha instantly said yes. She wanted to get away from the city life for some time. A summer amongst children is what she needed.

Steve and Sharon had gone to meet the Directors of the camp, while Natasha was taking out her luggage.

A voice said, "Need some help?"

Natasha turned and saw a man about her age. He was gorgeous. He had a chiselled face, blue-gray eyes and blonde hair. He also had a nice smile. Natasha suddenly realized that she had been staring at him and had not answered.

She said, "Sure. I could use some help."

The man said, "My name's Clint Barton."

She said, "Natasha Romanov, pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands.

Clint carried her suitcase while she carried her small bag and her purse. They walked towards the Big Dom where people ate their meals. The other Counsellors were already there.

Clint kept her suitcase with the rest of the luggage.

She said, "Thank you."

Clint's eyes twinkled and he said, "You are welcome."

They joined the rest. Phil and Melinda, the Directors of the camp started telling them their duties. There were about 60 kids who come every summer. Every counsellor is in charge of 10 kids. Natasha listened as she stood besides Sharon who whispered to her, "So who's the stud?"

Natasha said, "He's a counsellor. He helped me with the luggage." She looked towards Clint again who felt her gaze and turned to look at her. He smiled at her giving a small wave. Natasha smiled back. This summer was going to be great.

Clint had just met the most beautiful girl. She had red hair, green eyes, pale skin and a beautiful face. Natasha was her name. He had seen her struggling with her luggage and had offered to help. Clint could see Tony grinning at him as both him and Natasha came to the Big Dom. He went to stand besides Tony as Phil and Melinda started their orientation.

Tony said, "So, you found a girl huh?"

Clint rolled his eyes and said, "I just helped her with her luggage."

Tony smirked and said, "Must have helped her a lot because she is looking at you."

Clint turned to see that Natasha was staring at him. He smiled at her and gave a little wave. She smiled at him. She had a nice smile. It lit up her entire face. Clint turned back to listen to the orientation. Apparently 2 counsellors will be sharing a cabin. Clint saw that he was going to be sharing with Natasha as the other two couples would like to bunk together. They had the evening free as kids arrived tomorrow. The camp was for 2 weeks.

Natasha and Clint walked towards their cabin with their luggage. Clint opened the cabin helping Natasha with her luggage. She thanked him again. She looked around the cabin. It was large and spacious; it had a couch and a table in front of the fire place, a bathroom which looked luxurious and two large beds. There were also wardrobes for keeping their things.

Clint asked her, "So which bed would you like?"

Natasha said, "The left one." She went towards the bed and started unpacking. She heard Clint doing the same. She wanted to get to know him. She finished unpacking so she sat on the bed watching Clint. He was keeping his clothes on in the wardrobe. He finished and he too sat facing her.

Clint said, "So we are going to be roommates."

Natasha said, "Yup."

Clint said, "So where are you from?"

Natasha said, "I live in New York. I go to Columbia University."

Clint said, "Hey I live in New York too. I go to NYU. I study Archaeology. You?"

Natasha said, "Fashion Designing."

Clint said, "You look like you have a good fashion sense."

Natasha said, "Thank you."

They spent hours talking to each other. Natasha could feel her attraction to this man growing. She had never felt this way before. Eventually both decided to call it a night. Both had an early morning tomorrow. Natasha dreamt about blue-gray eyes and a handsome face. She had a peaceful sleep that night.

The next day both woke up. Clint showered first. He had slept well last night. He came out wearing only a towel. He could feel Natasha's gaze on him. He knew he looked good. But getting the hottest girl he had met to stare at him was an ego boost.

Both were ready to meet others for breakfast. Clint thought Natasha looked good in skinny jeans and the camp shirt. She looked good in anything. After the breakfast was done, the kids started arriving.

Clint smiled as he saw how excited the kids were. This camp was really good and had a good reputation. Each day different activities were planned. Roller skating, tree climbing, volleyball and much more.

For the first 10 days ll the counsellors were busy, getting to know their group of kids. Clint's group had older as well as younger kids. The youngest was a girl named Kate who was only 8 years old.

Clint and Natasha's group often had activities together. This gave both counsellors a chance to get to know each other. Clint could feel his attraction to Natasha grow. They had formed a close friendship. Tony had taken every opportunity to tease Clint about his new crush. Clint didn't mind. He really liked Natasha. He had also become a good friend of Steve who was an Art student in Columbia University. He and Natasha knew each other since high school.

Everyone had just returned from a picnic on the hill top. Tony and Pepper were spending some quality time, the kids were all tired. Clint and Steve were playing a volleyball game with some of the older kids. Clint could see the girls; Natasha and Sharon huddled up together and talking.

Sharon said to Natasha, "So you and Clint have become really close."

Natasha said, "Well he is easy to get along with. Plus we have been rooming together for days now."

Sharon said, "You have smiled and laughed more than I have ever seen you do."

Natasha knew Sharon was right. Clint had really bought her out of her shell. But she couldn't help it, Clint was easy to talk to and to get along with. She was having deeper feelings than friendship for him though. Natasha could see Steve and Clint play volleyball with some kids.

Sharon said, "Do you like him, Nat?"

Natasha knew there was no use denying. Sharon knew her too well. She said, "Yeah, I do. I have never felt this way about anyone. I just connect to him."

Sharon said, "Wow you really like him."

Natasha just nodded. Soon the bell for dinner was rung. All through dinner, Clint and she kept exchanging looks. After dinner they both called it a night, very tired due to the day's activities.

But Natasha could not sleep. She just kept thinking about Clint. Sharon was right; she was gone for this guy. She heard some shuffling and heard Clint get up.

Natasha said, "Can't sleep?"

Clint said, "Yeah, I'm thinking about going for a walk by the lake. Want to join me?"

Natasha said, "Sure."

She took her jacket and both went to the lake. Natasha was suddenly feeling adventurous. She said, "Want to go skinny dipping?"

Clint smirked and said, "You read my mind."

They both stripped of their close and jumped in the lake all the while laughing. Natasha could see Clint's gorgeous body. He had a sculpted chest and abs. She wanted to run her hands all over him.

About half an hour later they both got dressed and headed back. Natasha could feel the sexual tension increase due to their activities.

As they reached the cabin Clint suddenly felt brave. Deciding to ct on the tension that had been brewing since they first met, Clint pressed Natasha against the cabin door. He crashed his lips on to hers. She kissed back with the same vigour.

They came up for air and Natasha said, "Let's take it inside."

Clint nodded. As soon as they were inside, Clint led Natasha towards his bed pressing her on to the mattress. Natasha took off his shirt running her hands all over his chest. Clint stripped Natasha off her pants and shirt leaving her in her underwear. He kissed her again and she removed her bra.

Clint looked at her and said, "Wanted to do this for a while now."

Natasha said, "Why are you stopping then?"

Clint grinned and took one nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked until Natasha was withering beneath him. He gave the other nipple the same attention. He kissed down her stomach. He could smell her. He swiped her panties away and buried his tongue in her pussy. She tasted sweet. Natasha kept begging for more.

He was hard so he stripped of his pants and boxers and in one thrust filled her.

Natasha screamed, begging to go harder.

They came together.

Clint rolled of Natasha who cuddled to him.

She said, "That was amazing. Clint, I love you." She looked a little nervous.

Clint smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

They both dozed off in each other's arms.

Their relationship continued for the rest of the duration of the camp. They decided to go on a real date once they went back to New York. They fell in love over the summer and their relationship only grew deeper as time passed.


End file.
